My Dearest Darling Rory
by MidniteLover99
Summary: "My dearest darling Rory, I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you deserve, and I'm sorry that I'm selfish enough to have kept you as long as I did." Post series 6, pre Asylum of the Daleks. Oneshot


**A/N: WELCOME TO MY FIRST DOCTOR WHO FIC! Just a oneshot, I couldn't not after Asylum of the Daleks. So, this takes place before the actual episode, just a little letter that Amy wrote to Rory but never mailed. **

* * *

My dearest darling Rory,

I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you deserve, and I'm sorry that

I'm selfish enough to have kept you as long as I did. Hell, just writing this letter is selfish. But I just

need to make sure that you know this, before you're out of my life entirely.

I love you. Even after all this, I still love you. Giving you up…no…I kicked you out, didn't I? I didn't even

give a reason. I just did it. Wow. That's me. Selfish, heartless Amy. But anyway, kicking you out, giving

you up, whatever you want to call it, it's the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't want you to leave, I

just felt that you deserved someone who could give you what you've always wanted, and that

someone isn't me. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. Not now. Not ever. I pretended

like I didn't care, but honestly, it was killing me. Waking up every morning without you next to me, it

breaks my heart. In fact, just the other day I was making some tea, and I poured it in to two mugs and

called for you. It took me a minute to remember that you weren't there. I broke down then. It was

horrible. I still can't believe I actually did that to you. I actually made you leave. Whether it was for your

own good or for selfish purposes, I did it. I'm sure it hurt you, I know it did. And I can't believe I hurt

you. I hurt you. Beautiful, beautiful you.

I'm not sure if I ever told you this before, but it's true. You are beautiful. But you probably don't think

so. I remember on the night you told me how you felt about me, you said you weren't sure how you

ever hoped that "beautiful, smart, popular Amelia Pond" could ever like a "dull, ordinary, nothing-to-

see-here bloke" like you. I don't see how you can't see what I see. Your nose is just a bit too big, your

hair is always messy, your eyes give you this look, like you're always tired, and I would assume it's

because you are. You have to the be the sloppiest person I've ever met, you couldn't even put on

dress shoes for our wedding. You literally just wore your trainers. But you know what? All your

imperfections, all your flaws, they make you into who you are. And who you are is beautiful. Your big

nose, messy hair, tired eyes, and trainers at the wedding are just four of the many reasons why I love

you. You are so, so beautiful, inside, out, and everywhere in between.

I know you'll meet someone else, but I want you to know that no one will ever love you as much as I

do. You're my hero. You saved me from Demon's Run, you saved me from the bullies in school, you

guarded a box for two thousand years for God's sake. And you've saved me from myself too many

times to count. All the times I was lonely, or scared, or sad, or anything, you were always there. Always

there to hold my hand, hug me, tell me it would be alright. And now I don't have you anymore.

Beautiful, smart, amazing, loving, caring, kind, brave, perfect you. You, who always dressed up as the

Raggedy Doctor, just because I asked you to. You, the father of my child, even if we didn't get to watch

her grow up. She actually stopped by just a few days ago. When I told her about it, she didn't seem

too worried. She promised that it would get better, it would get easier. So I guess she knows that we

both find other people. So…this is it, I guess. I don't really have anything else to say.

Other than I love you. I love you, and I always will. No one will ever love you more than I do. And I can

promise you this. I will always be waiting for you. Even if I meet someone else, I will always be waiting

for you. I'm the girl who waited, aren't I? It's what I do best, waiting. Only this time, instead of waiting

for the Raggedy Doctor, I'm waiting for you. My protector. My love. My hero. The father of my child. My

heart. My life. The best thing ever to happen to me. I will forever wait for you.

Yours truly, sincerely, and always

Amy


End file.
